


Bonus Material

by dragon_temeraire



Series: Asexual Derek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Character, Asexual Derek, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Sometimes, when Derek gets off work early, there’s a pleasant surprise waiting for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Free Condoms With Purchase. Did this fic need a sequel? Probably not. But I’ve had one in my head since the beginning, so I wrote it anyway, because I wanted to explore their relationship dynamics a little.

Derek leans in the doorway of Stiles’ bedroom, smiling. Stiles has already gotten started, and Derek loves seeing him like this, relaxed and at ease, expression slack with pleasure.

Erica had shown up early for her shift today, and had quickly pushed him out the door, saying, “Go spend time with your boyfriend.” Even though it’s been almost six months, it still sends a thrill through him. He sends a silent _thank you_ to Erica, for giving him a little extra time to enjoy this.

-

He still remembers the first time he’d walked in on Stiles, back early from a shift at the sex shop. Stiles had given him a key and told him to come in when he was done working, so Derek had done just that. But Stiles hadn’t been anywhere in sight, so Derek had trailed through the apartment, looking around curiously. Then a quiet noise had caught his attention, and he’d headed in the direction of the bedroom.

When he’d gotten to the open doorway, he’d frozen in surprise.

Stiles was clearly in the middle of a masturbation session, panting as he rapidly worked his hand over his slick cock. The arch of Stiles’ hips and the clenching muscles in his thighs had mesmerized Derek, and he’d stared for longer than he’d intended.

Long enough that Stiles had opened his eyes and caught sight of him, and startled a little in shock. He’d hurriedly sat up, hunching over in embarrassment. “Oh my god, _Derek_ , I’m so sorry—”

“No, no,” Derek had said quickly, holding out his hands. “I’m sorry for staring so long. I didn’t intend to catch you like this.”

“I should have been quicker. I do this sometimes, before you come over, so I won’t get turned on when I hold you,” Stiles said, ducking his head and sounding apologetic.

“Hey, it’s all right,” Derek had said, stepping closer, until he was hovering at the edge of the bed. “Do you mind if I sit down?”

“Huh? Um, no,” Stiles said, shifting over a little. “Go ahead.”

“I’m sorry I watched you without letting you know I was here,” Derek said, keeping his eyes on Stiles’. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I can leave and come back later, if you want.”

“Make _me_ uncomfortable?” Stiles said then, looking surprised. “I didn’t mean for you to see that. I know that you don’t—”

“Stiles, I don’t mind,” Derek interrupted, smiling. “I masturbate sometimes too, you know.”

“You do?” Stiles blinked curiously, his body relaxing a little.

“Well, all of my parts work,” Derek said, laughing. “So, yeah. Just because I don’t really like sex, doesn’t mean I don’t like feeling pleasure, and doesn’t mean I don’t want to have an orgasm.” He shrugged. “Though I don’t get turned on very easily, so it doesn’t happen that often.”

“Oh,” Stiles said. “I had no idea.”

“And as I said before, I’ve always thought sex was interesting. So it was… _nice_ to see you like that, enjoying yourself. That’s why I was staring,” Derek said, feeling a little embarrassed himself.

“I…you liked that?” Stiles said, surprised. “You liked watching me jerk off?”

Derek ducked his head. “Is that bad? I don’t want to—”

“No, it’s fine,” Stiles said quickly. “I, um. I’m still hard, do you want to stay while I, uh, finish?”

“Yeah,” Derek had said, leaning in to kiss Stiles’ jaw. “I’d like that a lot.”

-

 When Stiles catches sight of him in the doorway this time, he just gives Derek a little smile in return. He slows the strokes on his cock, trails a hand teasingly up his body.

“Do you want to join me?” he asks languidly, arching his hips up.

“I do,” Derek says, stepping into the room and shrugging out of his shirt.

He doesn’t want to be naked, like Stiles is, but he likes the way it feels when Stiles kisses his chest. He settles on the bed, laying on his side, watching as Stiles slides his thumb over the head of his cock.

“You want some help?” he asks, inching closer, and finds his own dick is getting hard.

“Always,” Stiles says with a grin, tilting his head to give Derek a quick kiss on the lips. “It’s always better when you’re here.”

“Mmm,” Derek says, nuzzling into Stiles’ neck, making him shiver when he gently bites down. “I’m glad,” he adds, dragging his lips along Stiles’ jaw.

Normally, he’d have his other hand caressing Stiles’ abs or thighs, or maybe teasing his nipples. But this time, Derek’s jeans are feeling far too tight. He drags his cheek along Stiles’ shoulder as he fumbles with the zipper, breathing a sigh of relief when he gets his hand inside. He squeezes himself through his boxers, unable to stop the tiny sound of pleasure he makes.

“Derek?” Stiles says curiously, lifting his head to look. When he catches sight of what Derek’s doing, it makes his eyes go wide. “Oh,” he says, shifting his body so he can see better.

“You looked _really good_ ,” Derek says, muffled against Stiles’ skin.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Stiles says with feeling, eyes fixed on what Derek’s hand is doing.

Stiles sounds pretty turned on, so Derek figures he might as well get caught up. He pushes his jeans down, just far enough that the zipper won’t catch his cock, then inches his boxers down, too. He’s not as comfortable with his body as Stiles is, but this is feeling good so far.

He reaches across Stiles, fingers trailing playfully over his stomach, and grabs the lube next to his hip. Stiles shivers, eyes sliding half closed. Stiles _loves_ to be touched, Derek has discovered, whether the situation is sexual or not. And that’s good, because Derek loves touching him, too.

He squeezes a little lube out on the tip of his dick, then uses his palm to smooth it down, kissing Stiles’ shoulder as he does. Stiles smiles, then slows his pace to match Derek’s lingering strokes.

Derek lets his eyes slide closed as he drags the heel of his hand along the underside of his cock a few times, lingering at the head on every stroke. But when he slips his hand down to cup his balls, the edge of the zipper catches his fingers and startles him a little.

He opens his eyes and sees that Stiles is still watching him intently, his mouth open just a little. His cheeks are flushed a soft pink, and Derek notices that his strokes have sped up again.

“Sorry,” Stiles says, meeting his gaze. “I’ve just never seen you do this. It’s…really hot.”

“It’s okay,” Derek says, lightly dragging his stubble against Stiles’ bicep. “I’ve enjoyed watching you the other times. You’re allowed to enjoy watching me.”

“ _Ah_ , okay,” Stiles says, squeezing his dick hard. He bucks up into his hand, gasping, and he looks away from Derek for a moment. “I was thinking about buying a, uh, sleeve or something. If I did, would you, _ah_ , watch me while I fucked it? Would you touch me?”

“I’d love that,” Derek says against the top of Stiles’ shoulder. He gently bites down, teasing, then lets up again. “You know I like to see you get off. And hey, I could get you a discount.”

That startles a laugh out of Stiles, and he shoots Derek an amused look. “Sometimes I really love your job. You can help me pick one out, if you want,” he pants, grinning.

“Of course,” Derek says, smiling back.

“I’m, _ah,_ not going to last much longer,” Stiles says on a moan, sounding apologetic.

Derek watches the rhythmic surges of his stomach for a moment, distracted by the way Stiles’ hips are shifting into his own hand.

“You did get a head start,” he says, squeezing his own cock tighter. “It’s okay, I’m not far behind you.”

Like he needed permission, Stiles’ hand is suddenly flying, pulling him faster and faster toward orgasm. He manages to keep watching Derek’s own masturbation up until the last moment, but his eyes flutter shut as he comes, thighs tensing and lifting him up off the bed.

He settles back down with a groan of relief, hand still slowly stroking himself.

Watching his orgasm was almost enough to get Derek there, too, and he starts rocking into his own grip, feeling almost desperate to come. He pushes the head of his cock through the tight ring of his fingers, over and over until the sensation builds up, then he goes back to fast strokes.

He feels himself climbing higher, and he closes his eyes, concentrating on the pleasure. He hesitates on the edge for a moment, wondering if Stiles is watching him, but decides it doesn’t matter. He knows he’s not as… _interesting_ as Stiles when he comes, because he doesn’t make noise or really change his expression. But he doesn’t mind Stiles seeing him, even if he is boring.

He bends his knees a little, letting his jeans put a pleasant pressure on his balls, and powers through the last few strokes, his back arching as he comes. He draws out the pulses of his orgasm, running his thumb over the head, liking the way it makes his stomach clench and relax.

He feels Stiles move, but he’s content to lay there and just breathe. He’s pretty sure he knows what’s coming.

Sure enough, he feels Stiles’ lips on his chest, a gentle contact that slowly inches up, and the corners of Derek’s mouth twitch. When Stiles gets to his neck, though, Derek can’t help his grin. It’s his favorite place to be kissed, and he tips his chin up, giving Stiles more room.

He lets Stiles work his way across his throat for a moment, then wraps his arms and pulls him in close, despite the mess on both of them.

“Well, that was awesome,” Stiles says, nestling his face against Derek’s chest. He squeezes Derek’s hip through his jeans. “And now I’m _really_ glad you got off work early.”

“Me too,” Derek says softly. It’s still a novelty, to feel this comfortable around another person. “You know, I’m not working tomorrow. We could go shopping.”

Stiles lifts his head, eyes wide. “Yeah?”

“If you still want to,” Derek says, smiling.

“Oh, I definitely do,” Stiles says brightly. “You’re the best.”

“Don’t I know it,” Derek says, and gives Stiles a soft kiss.

Then another one, because Stiles was too busy laughing at his smug tone during the first one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
